The purpose of this study is to determine whether a child with growth failure, and who has failed a trial of growth hormone therapy, will show a metabolic response to exogenous IGF-I. The patients is a five-year old girl with symptomatically mild cystic fibrosis who has had a poor rate of growth since birth.